


Naegiri-est week 2020

by LivingTea



Series: Naegiri Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTea/pseuds/LivingTea
Summary: these two are also cute like goddamn wtf why they gotta be so god damn adorable
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Naegiri Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. music to my ears

It was at midnight when I asked him a very important question, one that I'd wanted to ask him for such a long time that I had just never had the confidence to bring up. It was a very touchy thing and I knew it had to be handled lightly, but the time felt right to pop it... and I was right.

"Hey Makoto, are you up?", I ask. He had a long day out and about with Kuwata and Hagakure, and came to my dorm with his eyes barely open. But to my surprise...

"Hmm... yeah.", he answered. I was thankful, because i hated waking him up when he barely got enough sleep as is. "Why, what's up?"

"No reason, it's just...", I pause. I'm nervous. I don't know how to say it so I rush headfirst into it questioning myself as little as possible. "You look really cute like that and all, laid up on my chest and stuff but... can we switch?"

"What do you mean? Like, switch positions?" He asks sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. Like... Can I be the little spoon?" 

Silence. Not looking too good. Still, I wasn't willing to give up on this.

"You just look really comfortable to lay on is all, and... I feel really small when I'm around you now. You've gotten so tall and stuff and so strong and I just feel so... protected and warm when I'm around you..." My face a now a sun-bright red, I somehow find the nerve and continue. "And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be wrapped in your arms and have my hair stroked and my forehead kissed and stuff like that..."

More silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You're so cute when you look like that."

"Like what, baby?"

"Sunburnt."

...

Slapping his shoulder, I cross my arms and turn over, faced away from him and pretend to be asleep. When I wake up, sometime in the night, he pulled me into his arms and laid me on his chest and kissed my forehead. I could tell because I woke up to the feeling of my bangs being lifted up for easy access. I still pretended to be asleep as not to startle him because it felt too nice to let him stop. He hugged me tighter then he ever had when I decided to let him know I was up and apologized, saying I didn't look sunburnt. I reassured him that I was fine with a kiss of my own on his nose.

"I love you so much, Makoto. Who told you you could be this cute?"

Blushing red himself now, he retorted giggling, "I-I love you too... but...N-nah, Kyoko. That's all you. Youuuuuu're the cute one.", he said, pressing his finger against my cheek.

"Makoto, I'm a detective. One of my skills is finding things out with logic and reasoning. I'm always focused. And one of the many things I've discovered while on the job is that you have an adorable face and a cute button-y nose with gorgeous green eyes. Now let it go, or I'll do something to make your face even redder." I threatened.

"Please?"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

"That's what I thought."

I took my place back on his chest and listened his heartbeat all morning long. Music to my ears.


	2. Proposal

"Hey, Makochi? Whatcha got there?", a familiar stonery voice asks from behind him, loud enough for anyone in the area to hear.

"Shhhhhhh, duuuude keep it down.", "L-look, you can't tell anyone about this, so please don't be so loud about it"

"Ok, fine fine, that's cool. But what is it, homie?" He asks in a low tone.

Looking around shadily, he nods in the direction of outside. "Here, come with me, and I'll show you."

============================================================================================================

"Woahhhhhhhhhh, thats huge!" Yasuhiro exclaimed. "How did you even afford that?"

What the senior Yasuhiro was beholding, was quite possibly the prettiest mauve gemstone he'd ever seen on a band, gracing a velvet lined box that shined almost as bright as the ring itself.

"My parents set up a college fund for me when I was born, and it was going to be there to help me through uni." Makoto explained, "But given that I started going here, it's just been money sitting around. It was up to like 20,000 dollars by the time I started going here, and we just decided to split it three ways."

"That's pretty cool, Mako-chi." Hiro said with widened eyes. "Jeez, that's a... lot of mone-"

"Oh no, don't even start.", Makoto lectured.

The fortune telling con-artist put his arms up in surrender. "Chill chill, I'm just playin'."

Still, Makoto was suspicious. He nearly completely trusted him given how close they were, but still had to ask. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, totally... for the most part." He admitted. "I may be greedy but... even I have my limits. Besides, its you and Kyoko we're talking about. Your guy's funds for the future. I could totally still do that to anyone else, but you guys are my actual real friends. I'd feel dicky doing that to you."

A bit of relief coursing through him, he sighed, "Hey thanks, Hiro. But yeah, this is what I've been wanting to give her for months now, and it's gonna be hell trying to find a way to surprise her with it, but even if I don't, I just hope she likes it." He looked down at the ring, and brought it close to his chest. "I don't want her to be disappointed."

Surprised at the display, Hiro asked him with fondness "You really care about her, huh?"

Eyes still closed, lost in thought about the girl he adored with all his heart, he spoke calm and sure. "I do, bro. She's so pretty and smart and cool, and she looks out for me, protects me, makes sure I'm safe and that I'm ok all the time. It's embarrassing in the moment, and it sucks that I can't do the same for her, but..." He opened his eyes to look in his direction. "It's like, I never really felt lucky, but then I met her. And ever since then, I feel like the luckiest guy alive. There's just so much she does for me when she doesn't have to. She makes me a way more confident guy, and it makes me so much more hopeful knowing that a girl like her could be happy with a guy like me. She means everything to me."

Wiping his eyes a little, Yasuhiro chokes as he replies "That's so beautiful dude. I really hope one day I can have with Aoi what you have with Kyoko. Maybe even get her a ring of her own."

Smiling brightly, Makoto pats his back and reassures him, "You will bro, I promise. Hey say, we better get going. Class could start any second."

"Yeah, he's right you know.", a familiar voice makes Makoto freeze. "You boys better get going."

"Yeah, you're probably right, we better. Come on Makochi, let's- wait hold up a sec."

Turning around, they were met face to face with none other than the Ultimate Mom Girfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri. (Hopefully, future Kyoko Naegi.)

"UWAHHHHHHH! Kyokowhatareyoudoinghere!", Makoto yells nervously at max volume

"Well I thought since we sorta made plans that it was a bit strange you'd forget about something like that." She walks closer to the two and flicks his ahoge. "Then once I saw you and genius here," she says looking from Makoto to the long haired potsmoker, "come back to the shed, I knew something was up. So, I thought I'd make good use of my time and tune in on what you were saying."

"Wait so you kn-", Hiro gets cut off as she starts to push him out of the wooden building while she also pinches Makoto's cheek.

"Hiro, outta here a minute please? I've gotta have a chat with our dear Makoto here."

"Yes ma'am.", he acquiesces, looking at Makoto with a defeat and apologetic frown.

"Great, now that we're alone-"

Kyoko is herself cut off from speaking by the disappointed voice of her boyfriend.

"So wait, you heard everything?", he asks.

"Hmmmm... yeah pretty much. I tracked you guys all the way here." She admitted, a bit ashamed of herself.

"So... you know about this?"

Openhanded, he produces the ring. She inspects the box she'd heard so much about, twisting it around in her palm without looking to see what it's content's were.

"...yeah, I do. And I thought I'd tell you that I'm actually really sorry." She relinquishes the box back to him, holding it in between their hands together. "I know you wanted it to be a surprise, and I'm sure you're pretty upset about it. And... I swear I'm not here to tease you about anything anymore. I'm quite touched by the things you said about me Makoto. I didn't know I had such an effect on you.

"Well, yeah! You're amazing Kyoko. I meant every word I said. You're genuinely the sweetest, nicest, prettiest, kindest most beautiful person that I've ever had the pleasure to know. You really do mean the world to me, I promise." Smile still adorning his face, he continued "And yeah, while it does suck, I don't want you to think I'm mad at you. You're a detective, it's in your blood to be curious. Besides, it's not like i probably would've surprised you anyways."

"Maybe not, but I could've at least acted surprised."

The two laugh and look each other, feeling soulful from being in each other's presence. She leans over and kisses his forehead, still clutching to the ring and his hand before turning attention to his ear and whispering, "And if you were wondering about it, which I know you are..." He laughs. " Take comfort in this."

She takes the ring from his hand, opening it to look inside and taking in the sight. Elated, she gets down on one knee and presents the ring to him.

"Too show you how much I want this, I'll ask you myself." Covering his mouth like the girls do in the movies when they're proposed to, he starts to cry large tears of joy. Continuing onward, she looks him in the eyes and pops the question he thought he'd be getting to ask.

"Makoto Naegi, the love of my life, the one I wish to pledge myself eternally too, will you make me the happiest woman alive...", teary herself, she finally says it. 

"Will you marry me?"

For some time afterward, yes's could still be heard ringing throughout the shed, loud and proud as could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the movie Say Anything, with that one scene with the guy wooing the girl with a song on a boombox

> Makoto and three other boys from their class find themselves outside a girl's dorm, containing the very lovely and the very beautiful Ms. Sayaka Maizono, Ms. Kyoko Kirigiri, Ms. Aoi Asahina, and Ms. Toko Fukawa. They all had heard about the four having a girl's night, so they all took the initiative to band together, with Makoto, Hiro, Leon and Byakuya making plan's to meet up in the middle of the night to get all of their attention. Byakuya said he was just going to "Watch them make a spectacle out of themselves", but only even agreed once the name of the future librarian had come up in the conversation. Regardless, they all came to the agreed meeting spot, and quickly started work on their plan of attack.
> 
> Specifically speaking, the four aren't at the door of the former's dorm room, but thirty feet away from it. Outside their window, with Hiro having brought one of his few worldly possessions along to help them with their girl troubles.
> 
> "And just what is this unrefined block of unsightliness you've brought with you?", the snob Byakuya Togami asks with a sneer. 
> 
> "First of all, don't be mean. That's like the tenth time today I've had to tell you that.", Yasuhiro deadpans, annoyed. "Secondly, it's my ghetto blaster from back home. I used to crank this down the street all the time and scare the hell outta my neighbors with it when I was like 12. It's hella loud. But sadly, I don't think the girls are gonna be to into the tapes I got."
> 
> Looking through the small shoe box he brought with him on top of the boombox, they found tapes upon tapes of music going way back when. NWA's first album, S.O.C., Nirvana's three albums, some J-Rock records, and a plethora of some really cool looking mainstream and underground metal tapes, though it looked as though he was right. 
> 
> "Dude, we're so cranking all of this later, but this is straight chick repellent. They'll think we're like the devil with some of this stuff."
> 
> "Yeah, I'm with Leon. Some of this stuff is pretty evil looking. What's "At War with Satan" even about?"
> 
> "Oh yeah it's great. That's a personal favorite." Leon spoke with great pride, speaking like a historian, "It's kinda like a short story in a way. Basically, all the demons are tired of being treated like second class citizen's, and so they storm Heaven and confront God for redemption and try to overthrow the place. It's way cool."
> 
> "True, but would Sayaka think so?"
> 
> "Definitely not."
> 
> "Alright well that's that then. Hiro, do you have anything that wouldn't make them at best annoyed and at worst terrified to be around us?"
> 
> "Keep digging. On second thought, I think I got a couple of pop tapes in there."
> 
> And so they did, looking for a good minute or 2 before finding something that was considered listenable, the timeless classic "Be My Baby" by the Ronette's, an American song known for it's countless use in tons of romantic movies. With even Byakuya agreeing on the song being an absolutely stellar choice, the weed man picked up the tape, placed it in the player, cranked the volume and pressed play. All they had to do now was sit and wait.
> 
> =============================================================================================
> 
> Laughing and watching Ouran High School Host Club while they passed around a bag of Lay's, the girl's were having the time of their lives with even Toko seeming to enjoy herself on their night in. Talking among themselves, the girl's were interrupted by the loud noise of the 60's shaking their window. It took a minute worth of the bustling music not sounding any further away from them then it was when it started to grow suspicious.
> 
> "Wh-what the hell is that?", Toko asks, miffed. 
> 
> Aoi rubbed her temples before interjecting "Yeah seriously, this is getting annoying. I'm boutta get up and throw something."
> 
> "Nah it's cool, I'll handle it."
> 
> Sayaka opens up the window, planning to curse out the source of the noise before seeing who it was.
> 
> "Wait... Makoto? Leon?! Wh- What are you guys doing?! It's 12:30 in the morning!"
> 
> With Makoto getting shoved forward to explain for the rest of them, he stutters as he explains "Well, you see, we kinda all came to... uhhh... Look, we thought it was a good idea in the moment, but we were..."
> 
> Being able to read a room, Sayaka responds semi-annoyed, semi-flattered, "Look, can you guys just turn it down? We're trying to enjoy our night and you guys are sorta ruining it. Leave us alone, and we might talk to you guys tomorrow." She says with a wink before closing the window.
> 
> With the general consensus being that the four were all very optimistic in their efforts, they decided that they would pack it in for the night before Hiro spoke up again.
> 
> "Men.", he speaks with the disposition of a war general about to take his soldiers into battle, "Are we seriously going to give up now? When our efforts seem to be bountiful and plenty with the fruits of success? We can't stop now when we haven't officially gotten what we came here for."
> 
> "Yeah he's gotta point.", Leon spoke next. "We don't really know if they know it was us. I have a feeling Sayaka would just say it was some dicks from school. And they might be right, and they might assume it was us, but I don't feel like stopping until I have her undivided attention."
> 
> "Yeah, but she said that they'd talk to us tomorrow. Maybe that means we have a chance."
> 
> "True as that may be, I just wanna mess with them a little more if anything else."
> 
> "Sounds good. And I have just the plan."
> 
> "Oh yeah? Like what."
> 
> With all four looking at each other, three of them look toward Makoto grinning something evil, sending him the signal that he'd have to act as the face of their union against his will yet again.
> 
> =====================================================================================================
> 
> "So who was it, Sayaka?", Aoi asks, eager to know.
> 
> Finishing a sip of water, she sets it down and answers, "Alright so you know Makoto and Hiro and all those guys right?"
> 
> "Yeah, why?"
> 
> "They were outside with them trading a boombox around holding it over their heads for us."
> 
> After a collection of excited noises courtesy of the other three, Toko enthusiastically and nervously spoke next.
> 
> "W-was Master Byakuya out there?", Toko pleads for an answer.
> 
> "I'm not sure, but there was some tall lanky blonde guy with money out there with them." She tells her before asking, "Why, is that him?"
> 
> Before she could answer, the novelist laid back down on the mattress before passing out with a nosebleed.
> 
> "You knew that was him though, didn't you?" Kyoko asked, eyebrow hitched upward.
> 
> Covering her mouth as she giggled, not unlike Celeste, she takes another drink and responds, "Well yeah, but I just wanted to see what'd happen. Hopefully since she didn't sneeze she won't try to kill us when she wakes up."
> 
> "Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I'm rather flattered. I wouldn't mind so much if Makoto wanted to do something with me sometime. He's... rather cute." Kyoko admits with a rosy complexion.
> 
> "Yeah, Leon has his moment's too. He can be pretty sweet when he wants to be. I told them that we'd talk to them tomorrow if they wanted to."
> 
> "You did? Ughhh, I'm so nervous." Aoi says sinking to the floor, waving her hand on her face. "Hiro's soo hot I swear one of you's gonna have to fan me down by the time I'm done."
> 
> Laughing to themselves as Sayaka spat out her water, they had started to hear the same noise that had so rudely interrupted their time together earlier, only this time it sounded like it was just outside their window. It was an earth shattering blare of what they knew could only be their doing.
> 
> "Again? That's it, it's my turn to investigate." Kyoko declared, shaking her head.
> 
> Opening the window, she nearly jumped back before signalling the girl's over to see the marvelous sight.
> 
> =====================================================================================================
> 
> As Makoto turns the music down when the three come to go see, they are taken aback to see the other four stacked one on top of the other, with Makoto balancing on Byakuya's shoulders. Kyoko pinches the bridge of her nose, unable to keep from laughing at the ridiculous situation.
> 
> "Makoto...", she says before looking down through the open space, "And you three... what the hell are you boys up to at... nearly one in the morning?"
> 
> "Oh hey Kyoko. Long time no see, how you been?" He says nervously. "It's a really nice night out tonight."
> 
> "Yeah, I'd say it is from your perspective. Normally you can't see up this high." She chides. Pink, he retorts "Hey, I may have come up here and ruined your guys's night, but that doesn't give you the right to be mean to me."
> 
> "Maybe not, but... have you ever considered maybe I can't help it?", she smirks, poking his nose ans saying "Especially when I get to see this look on your face afterwards?" 
> 
> The others laughing below him and behind her, he denies "What look? I don't have a look. What's a look?"
> 
> Rolling her eyes, she imitates his pouty face before elaborating "This one. It makes you look really cute when you get embarrassed.", brushing her gloved hand across his face, wanting terribly to push him over before deciding that might be too far.
> 
> "Yeah, you look like a baby that fell over when it's learning to walk." Sayaka calls out, reiterating Kyoko's point.
> 
> Stifling a chortle, Kyoko turns back around. "Well, are you gonna tell me what you all are doing here or stand there and stutter, baby boy?"
> 
> Knowing that the ball was now in his court, Makoto decides to play along. "Why tell you when we could show you?". Smiling deceivingly innocent, he pulls on Byakuya's arm, remembering just how skinny all of them relatively were. Getting the idea, he grabs onto Leon's arm, who does the same for Hiro's. The girls fall backward as the boys come in one by one.
> 
> =====================================================================================================
> 
> "Hey! This is my dorm! Get the hell outta here!", Sayaka demanded fruitlessly.
> 
> "Yeah... sorry about that," Leon spoke without sincerity "but we came here with a purpose, and we can't leave until we get a for sure answer, dude."
> 
> "So you think committing home invasion was the best move possible?", Sayaka snarled, making him jump. "God, you know you can be such an insufferable dick sometimes?"
> 
> Looking down and rubbing his chest to calm down his heart attack, he hung his head in shame. "Yeah, I do. Look we don't mean any harm by it and we're sorry, but it's just... we heard you were having this girl's night." Garnering their attention, he continued "And once we heard that the others couldn't make it, it sounded too good to be true. We really like you guys, and we didn't know how else to ask you all out."
> 
> Still angry, Sayaka scans the boys and asks "Why couldn't you just ask us out like in the morning, you know, at a normal hour?"
> 
> "Because we wanted it to mean something, be memorable with it, y'know? We saw it be done before." Hiro explained. To everyone's surprise, these words rung true. Aoi, tilting her head to the right neutrally stated, "But like, you didn't have to break in."
> 
> Laughing and wanting to lighten the mood, Makoto jokingly explains "To my defense, Kyoko was being mean and it really hurt my feelers."
> 
> In retrospect, the group of girls hummed in agreement. Save for Kyoko of course. 
> 
> Becoming serious, he explains further. "Look, we're totally sorry for barging in, of course. It was wrong of us... It's just none of us wanted to do this the boring way. There are probably ton's of guys who've hit on you before, all creepy and what not, and we wanted to do it the gentlemanly way, with the boombox and the old muisc... Even if we sorta forgot that part of the goal in the moment."
> 
> Looking at him with a mixture of adoration and disbelief, romantically in Kyoko's case, the females attention move over to Hiro when he speaks.
> 
> "Yeah, and we wanted to annoy you guys a little too." Everyone looking at him quizzically, he speaks innocently. "We heard girl's liked that." 
> 
> Hina, dragging him down next to her and punching his shoulder as she responds says, "Yeah, back in like 2nd grade, weirdo. You're lucky we know you guys or we might've kicked your asses."
> 
> "Well Kyoko and you might've, but Sayaka would've screamed and passed out right with Toko."
> 
> "You wanna bet I won't kick your ass right now?", Sayaka says, tackling the baseball playing rocker to the bed flirtatiously.
> 
> As those two seemed to have settle their differences, as well as Hina and Hiro pushing each other back and forth, it was Kyoko's turn to scoot her way to the maybe the luckiest one there.
> 
> "Hey, what's up with you?" she says, scooting close to him and rubbing his shoulder before resting upon it
> 
> Relaxing against the wall, he tilts his head back and jokes "Oh, nothing much. Just a little routine home invasion."
> 
> Raising her eye lids, she moves her head to his lap and looks up at him. "Oh wow, I had no clue you did this so often. That's impressive."
> 
> "Shyeah, I do it all the time. If you wouldn't mind,", he says with a hint of frivolity "maybe you could leave your dorm room window cracked open a little one of these nights?"
> 
> "Ooh, that's tempting... but I'm gonna have to decline for now. Maybe if you're feeling a little less forward, you'd find some excitement just going out somewhere with me in the _very_ near future?"
> 
> Perplexed and feeling a little robbed, Makoto asks her "Hey isn't that my job? Asking you out on a date?" 
> 
> "Well in all fairness, I never did say date. But now that you mention it, that does sound nice.", She playfully admits.
> 
> Admitting defeat, he relinquishes. "Smooth, Kyoko. Now", he states getting her attention, "would you mind ditching this place with me for that date? Or should I wait for tomorrow or something?
> 
> Turning over and surverying the scene, Kyoko looked to see Sayaka and Leon doing... something, Hina and the weedman still play fighting, and the Byakuya trying to stir Toko awake, still convinced he's fooled everyone with all of his usual "I have no interest in her" defenses.
> 
> Looking back to him, she nods. "You know what? Let's go." Rising and going to pull on red flannel over her nightgown, she looks towards the opening. "Through the window, then?"
> 
> Getting up himself, he responds with "Only if you lift me down, since I'm just that short, yeah?" Shaking his head, he rants. "Grew a whole 4 inches last year, got taller than you, and you still treat me like I can't reach the ground. Not watching where he was going, he cries out "So uncoo-WOAH!-", falling from the window into a bush, letting out a loud "Oof!", while everyone cranes their necks from what they were doing to ask if he was ok, save for the one with the lavender hair.
> 
> Trying to hold back a laugh, Kyoko mutters "Well maybe if you acted a bit taller...", under her breath. Sliding back into her boots, she calls out "Well, if you're ready to leave, take me from the tower, big strong man."
> 
> Dusting himself off, Makoto calls back "After you, my fair maiden.", holding out his arms for her.
> 
> Leaping gracefully by contrast, she lands elegantly, speaking lowly, "Some say chivalry is dead, but you're starting to make me see a little differently, Makoto. I could get used to this."
> 
> "Yeah, hehe. Me too." Staring at each other with a glint of love in their eyes, Kyoko clears her throat and breaks the silence. "Where to, Kyoko?"
> 
> "Actually I thought you know. You wanna just go on a walk through Yoyogi park with me?"
> 
> Glad he picked a girl with good taste, he responds "Yeah for sure. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be breaking the law a little by posting twice in a day, but I just couldn't help it after seeing my stories gaining so much traction when I just started on the website. Anyways, obligatorily I gotta say kudos and comment, but most importantly, I hope you genuinely enjoy my stories, and if you wanna see more, sub to me ples. That'd be the bees knees fr. Love you guys, heres another chapter, I'll see you guys thursday. Happy Naegiri Week!

**Author's Note:**

> seriously why the gotta be so fuckin cute this shit should be illegal like look up pictures of them and tell me that isn't the most precious thing you've ever seen


End file.
